That Which Causes Harm
by JaxLass
Summary: Drabble trio/Lizzie’s back in her cellar, Jack talks of war & HMS Forthright’s Captain Groves is heading for trouble.


AN: Spoiler Alert**: Different teasers may include unseen material from established stories. **

*************

*************

**My special thanks to **_**Jennifer Lynn Weston **_**and **_**Florencia7 **_**for their reviews of **_**Sun In Her Eyes **_**and **_**Can We Talk? **_

*************

*************

**Summary: Lizzie's back in the cellar, Jack talks of war & **_**HMS Forthright's **_**Captain Groves is heading for trouble. **

*************

*************

**THAT WHICH CAUSES HARM **

*********

*********

1) **Misplaced Hearts**. Wherein Elizabeth has to hide a noisy house guest.

No more sounds came from the cabin above. Elizabeth anxiously waited several more seconds in the warm darkness of the cellar.

"Ow! Hey, that's bloody hot!"

"Shh!" Elizabeth took a deep breath, nudging her grumbling companion away from the covered lantern. "I need to be sure they're gone!"

"Not hearin' a… oww… bloody thing."

"It was probably Natalie to see how I'm doing," she reasoned. "Doubtless anything to worry about."

"Oh, aye, doubtless, as you say."

"Fine," Elizabeth huffed, whipping her cloak away from the lantern. "Do you even know the meaning of stealth, Jack?"

"Know it," the peevish pirate shot back, glaring at her, "not really good at it, though." He abruptly cut the air with an imaginary blade, stopping mid-swipe to plop heavily on the bottom step beside him, wincing. "Ahh! 'Course never actually tried it with an ailing arm and all," he conceded, sullenly rubbing the sling.

"Good. Sit there and listen," Elizabeth urged. "We need a plan."

"Aye, that we do," Jack agreed. "And I got us just the one - us gettin' out of here. As to places not to be gettin' trapped by a rot-hearted, rum-runnin' smuggler what would likely kill me, trust me, this is bad, 'Lizabeth, _very_ bad."

Reluctantly, Elizabeth nodded. "All right, it's probably safe to go upstairs now, anyway. We need to find what happened to Daniel."

*********

*********

2) **Which Way Lies True**. Wherein Jack shares a companionable meal with talk of war, wealth and sharks.

"Victor, he heard about the Brethren Court, and how they was to meet, ta talk of goin' against the Company as well as the King's navy."

Jack looked up from the spoon halfway to his mouth. "It did, we did, and in fact, said war never really happened, leastways not a war as you'd know it." He took a bite of the stew and grimaced. "And we got us the _Dutchman _on our side now - sorta."

"Now there's a feat."

"You've no idea," Jack sighed, dramatically splaying his free hand across his chest. "Ol fish-face, he got hisself swallowed up in a particularly nasty maelstrom, and what with no heart to save him, the day - as well as the battle - was ours to be sure." He shifted more comfortably on the blanket. "What with them losin' Beckett, navy's not lookin' so eager for the purgin' of our like from the oceans, Isaac. Soooo we've somethin' of a reprieve, I think."

The big black man nodded approvingly. "Ya recall a time, can ya, Jack, you not bein' a pirate?"

Jack absently dropped his arm, frowning. "Not so much anymore," he said at length. "Island's probably longest I've kept in one place - through no intent of mine, as it were. But it's agreed - a dinghy is decent enough as a boat and a poor shelter at best - on land, of course."

"And what of the temple then?"

"Ahh, yes!" Jack rubbed his hands together vigorously. "If ever there be a substantial-like place of wealth hidden and not so hidden…" The pirate's hands fell back into his lap with a soft plop as he added in quiet regret. "Not much to show for it, though."

"Still," Isaac looked around, fingering the charred mast. "You've done well enough for yerself without no help, as I can see."

Jack almost laughed. "Aye, rampant bonfires, sneaky fowls, nasty snakebites, and near to bein' decapitated by a rather mad dinghy. Done great, thank you." He slapped his stiff leg enthusiastically. "Thought I'd go and drag this anchor what's attached to me hip out in the water and have myself a time with your lovely sharks as well. Like to join me, mate?"

*********

*********

3) **A Pirates Life No More**. Wherein Captain Groves goes beyond his normal duty to save Jack's life.

"Sir, you can hardly _hide_ a dangerous, well known brigand _here_."

Groves nodded distantly, turning his attention to the pirate upon the makeshift bed. At present, Jack lay quiet, lips parted slightly, a folded damp white cloth draped across his forehead. Only the heated flush of his skin betrayed inner discomfort.

"How long has he been like this?"

Harker looked over at the pirate, then shrugged. "Got a bit 'o water in him and he kinda settled down. Not so hot like before…"

"Settled down?" Andrew echoed.

"Aye, lad's got hisself a colorful past, sir. Turns out the piratin' weren't in his blood; just took to it when them EITC dogs made an outcast outta 'im."

Groves pursed his lips, refraining from adding what he knew of the Port Royal debacle and the cursed Aztec treasure. The legend would endure even if Sparrow did not. "Mr. Harker, go get yourself some rest, man. I may have need of your services later."

"Ay, I could use a bit 'o rest," he confessed, rubbing his temple. "Last time did I anythin' 'o this like it were helping' with me sister birthin' her boy!"

Groves smiled indulgently. "Healthy child, I assume?"

"Aye, that he was," Harker returned, grinning proudly.

"Good to hear. Now be off, Mr. Harker."

"Aye, cap'n."

*********

*********

**DISCLAIMER NOTE****: **Elements of _Seas of Justice_ are woven into _A Pirate's Life No More, Misplaced Hearts,_ and _Which Way Lies True_ for the purposes of foundation, entertainment, development and/or continuity only. They don't presume to replace PotC's content.


End file.
